


Dial tone

by veggrl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggrl/pseuds/veggrl
Summary: Tessa calls Scott to congratulate him on his engagement.





	Dial tone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic and first time writting in general. I had the idea and thought why not give it a try.

Staring at her glowing screen she takes a deep breath. Then another summoning the courage to tap his name. He doesn’t pick up on the first ring. Or the second, but he does on the third.   
“Tessa! How are you kiddo it’s been a while” understatement of the year she thinks.   
“Yeah I’m just calling to congratulate you” she’s trying her best to sound genuine. Last year he would’ve seen right through her but maybe this new Scott is oblivious in more ways than one.   
“Congratulations me for what?”  
“Um your engagement”  
“Eh so word got around. Thanks yeah we’re really excited”  
“That’s great. I’m just so happy for you you must be ecstatic”  
“Yup it’s exciting”  
“Ok while I’ll see you next week”  
“Bye”  
Silence fills her house. 

Next day:  
“So I talked to Scott yesterday”  
“Oh how’s he doing” replies Jordan. Tessa knows she knows about the engagement and is just trying to protect her feelings.   
“Yeah he’s good he’s ‘really excited’ about his engagement”  
“How do you feel about it”  
“I’m happy for him”  
“You sound so incredibly happy sis”  
“I don’t know do you think it’s weird he didn’t tell me. Like I know I’m not remediar family but we were so close. If I were engaged I’d tell him. Also do you think it’s weird that he’s so nonchalant about it? Sorry I’m rambling I don’t care that much it’s his life he can do what he wants”  
“Yeah I don’t know what’s up with him but you live your life. You’re better without him anyway”


End file.
